The invention relates to an internal combustion engine with one or more cylinders, comprising a crankshaft and a camshaft parallel to the crankshaft, further comprising a cylinder head, each of the cylinders containing two or more valves, i.e., an intake and an exhaust valve, which are arranged in the cylinder head in approximately parallel position and are opposite each other relative to a center plane including all axes of the cylinders and the crankshaft, the valves being actuated by the camshaft located off the center plane in the area of the cylinder head via cams and actuating levers, one of which is configured as rocker lever and the other one as a one-armed lever.